Feels good Feels organic Thank you
by gillovnyaf
Summary: She knows how to make him feel a lucky man. (Gillovny)
1. Chapter 1

David was standing by the bed, putting on his pajama shorts when Gillian left the bathroom. It was late, they had go out to dinner and were now getting ready to sleep — an event the next day was waiting for them.

The sound of the door being closed caught David's attention and he immediately looked at it's direction, seeing Gillian dressed in a black nightdress. What he saw wasn't exactly a piece one would use to seduce, although that's precisely what was happening here — he was being seduced by the beautiful sight of the woman in his bedroom, because any piece of clothing becomes sexy on Gillian, even though that's not the intention.

Her hair was arranged in a slightly loose bun at the top of her head and her face had that refreshing air that comes after cleaning. David loved to see her this way; no make-up on, her pretty freckles showing and her smooth lines of expression. All that natural beauty that she had it's something that really captivated him.

He just stood where he was, watching Gillian as she got closer and cast a glance he knew brought him promises for this late night.

David felt Gillian's hand touch the elastic of his shorts and then slip inside. Since there was no underwear preventing skin from touching skin, Gillian's hand soon touched his cock making David sighs with eyes closed with the sensation of her cold skin on his soft penis. Gillian looked him in the eye, the security and intensity in her fascinating blue eyes making David a little intimidated, not knowing whether to kiss her or touch her or just let her carry on with whatever she had in mind — that's the kind of power she has over him in some situations, and so many others she didn't need to know.

Gillian filled her hand with his balls and caressed them for a few moments before taking hold of what she really wanted.

At that moment David decided to act, taking her face in his hands and kissing her slowly as she pumped him with gentle movements, waking his cock slowly to her. He moaned when her lips moved away breaking the thrilling kiss. He watched her crouch down to get on her knees and slide his shorts down, leaving it at his feet. A generous erection was already there ready for her, greeting her magnificently in size and thickness. Gillian held his erection, looked up and found his eyes watching her. She smiled as she bit her lower lip and without further delaying to her next step, she took him in her mouth carrying it deep into her throat. David grunted throwing his head back, the feel of the hot, wet interior of her mouth around him making him hold his breath for a few seconds. She slid it out, but kept her lips pressed to the head of his cock and then looked up again to watch him.

Gillian liked what she saw; a David with closed eyes, lips slightly open and head thrown back breathing very slowly.

She held him at the base with one hand and held the back of his thigh with the other. She continued looking up, her hand slid to the tip and returned to the base. After the third time she repeated the gesture David looked down and found a smiling Gillian running her tongue over her lips. Turning her attention to the member she held, she licked it twice in the tip, then held it up so it pointed upwards, exposing the balls to then slide her tongue and put soft kisses on them, then she swallowed again until the tip hit her throat.

It was not long before her movements became faster; her hand sliding in synchrony with her lips, sucking him with concave cheeks and circling her tongue in the tip of his cock.

David started to think about how Gillian would be wet already and he salivated with desire to prove it. He knew that having him in her mouth made her quite aroused — he wanted to have her in his mouth as well. David clenched his fists fighting the urge to touch her. No way he wanted to mess up the indescribable blowjob he was getting.

"Fuck." he said between his teeth as Gillian tightened her grip around his balls and slid him deeper into his mouth.

Gillian stood firm in her work, hand and lips sliding around him, making him feel the vibration of the low sounds coming from her throat as she delighted with his taste in her mouth and felt the rising moistness between her thighs. When she dug her nails into his leg, he let out an extremely hoarse groan.

"I'm gonna cum." he warned, gently pulling her head back, undoing the bun from her hair.

She took his cock out of her mouth and looked up briefly.

"Cum in my mouth, baby." she commanded.

David softened the grip on her hair, letting her go on with what she was doing. Gillian noticed a drop of pre-ejaculatory liquid about to fall, and as if it were ice cream melting in the cone, she licked it and the liquid dissolved on her tongue. Next second her mouth was filled with David again, leading him to madness with her mouth and hand as he tried desperately not to move his hips or his hand to her head. But every time Gillian sucked him harder the challenge of not moving became even more difficult, his fingers began to caress her hair and when he realized he was already swaying subtly arm and hip, bringing her mouth against him as he controlled himself not to fuck her beautiful mouth the way he wanted. Then he finally came, calling her name, filling the room with the hoarse sound of his voice.

She licked him down to the last drop of it, she was amazed that David still had a semi-erection and had not been limp after cumming. She wiped the corners of her mouth with her fingertips, reached for him to stand up and looked at him proudly, seeing the expression on his face as the result of her loving gesture.

"Feels good?" she grinned softly.

"Feels good. Feels organic. Thank you." he said pulling her body towards him, murmuring the last sentence with his lips touching hers.

She smiled and sucked at his fleshy lip pulling it between her teeth.

"Don't thank me just now. I'm not done fucking you yet." she said taking them both to the bed.

"I'm starting to think today is my lucky day." he said and the back of his knees hit the bed.

She pushed him off and he fell back, jerking his legs to pull the shorts off his feet and crawled to the center of the bed watching her take off her nightgown and panties, then crawling towards him.

David had Gillian positioned over him, propped on hands and knees on either side of his body. His hands reached for her waist and she lowered her head to kiss him briefly, then he saw her pull away and lean only on one hand so the other could position his cock. She made a soft caress and placed him pointed upward at David's belly, tossed her hair to the side and opening slightly more her legs she went down with her hips and began to slide her folds over his penis, back and forth, leaving the moisture of her excitement in his cock as she watches him, eyes traveling over his face, his eyes full of love for her.

Her flesh was so slippery, so warm, so ready for him... Jesus, he wanted her immediately in his mouth.

"I want you in my mouth." he whispered.

She looked into his eyes without stopping her movements.

"Not tonight." Gillian breathed. "But maybe you might wanna wake me up with some creativity in the morning." she said, her lips quirked up with a smirk.

He grinned at her suggestion, then lifted himself up on his elbows and pressed his mouth to hers in a warm kiss.

He crawled a little higher, leaving them both in a better position — he was leaning against the head of the bed and she was sitting on his lap. Desperate to feel him inside her, Gillian grabbed the headboard with one hand and with the other grabbed his cock, lifted her hips just enough to place the head of the penis in her entrance then came down on it.

She started fucking him the way she liked most of the time, fast and fervently. Her two hands clasped the head of the bed, her breasts jutting close to his face as if inviting his lips to touch them. She felt his hands tighten her ass as she pressed against him, giving her movements a boost as his mouth demanded more and more of her dancing breasts.

She came with a moan as intense as her orgasm. He came following her, his face pressed between her breasts mumbling out words of pleasure.

"I fucking love you." he gasped, his arms around her and face still on her breasts.

He softened his grip on her embrace as she pulled back to look at him.

"I fucking love you too." she gasped back, holding his face between her hands and then kissed him with her mouth and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

 **I wrote this second part for jennylovescastle who left a comment (one year ago) asking me to write about the morning.**

 **Sorry for taking soooo long to answer your request.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

.

* * *

.

David woke up first. The sunshine creeping in through the gaps between the curtains made him begin to stir. He rolled over the bedcovers, was still tangled from the night before, and staring blankly across the bed as his eyes flickered open; waiting for his brain to catch up.

His sleepy blurred vision began to get clear, suddenly, a sleepy smile slowly etch its way across his face. She was there lying by his side; lying on her back and almost facing him.

Gillian was still asleep. Her right hand rested on her stomach, the other one with her fingertips outstretched just enough in her slumber to graze softly across his pillow. Her left knee bent on one side on the mattress, and that hint of light peeking in left a soft glow across the tips of her blonde hair, fallen unpretentiously over her shoulders left bare by the tangled bedsheets.

It wasn't last night's memories what made David a wide smile on his face, it was the way she looked so peaceful as she slept. Her whole body was relaxed and her mussed-morning-hair splayed across her face, with a sleepy smile of her own just peeking through.

David has always thought she was beautiful, but right there, sound asleep and utterly content by his side she seemed even more beautiful. God… he loves her so much. He could stand next to her forever and never get tire admiring her on the mornings.

For a second, he thought to reach across her. Her face barely inches from his pillow; softly brushing those loose strands of hair back off her face and behind her ear. But the thought of her words of the night before suddenly stopped him.

Maybe you might wanna wake me up with some creativity in the morning.

His mouth salivated at the thought, wanting to taste her on the same way she tasted him last night.

David crawled slowly into one edge of the bed, took the edge of the covers over Gillian's feet and cover himself too with this same one. Gently and quietly, so he won't wake her up, he gently separated her legs before positioning himself between them. He placed it over his shoulders so his left hand could rest on her stomach, and the other one held Gillan by the waist leaving his feet out of the bed for a better position.

Then he dipped his mouth over her pussy and started teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue.

The slow motion moves of his tongue playing on her caused Gillian to begin to stir. She grumbled to herself as her brain began to return to the realm of consciousness; to the delightful reality that was happening in the middle of her legs. The corners of her mouth curved into a sleepy smile before her eyes slowly opened.

She felt his lips moving into a smile as he placed soft kisses on her stomach before brushing his nose against the few damp curls between her legs and sighed in appreciation. Her head raised from the pillow, just enough to glance across the covers and see the slow movements of his head hidden under the covers. Her lips twitched with a small grin of amusement. It was as if he was camping in the middle of her legs.

Gillian gasped as his tongue dipped into her center; shifting up and down, up and down, increasing the pressure each time. She spread her legs wider and her heels rested on the mattress.

He removed his right hand from her waist and grabbed her from the back of her thigh; holding it away so his tongue slip deep inside her. She arched her back, pushing her pelvis towards his face when a hot wave swept through her. He continued dip his tongue inside of her warm, smooth flesh, feeling her body squirm every time his lips met her folds.

She moaned as he emphasized to care more on her clit, his teeth grazing ticklishly over her labia. There was a gratifying sound of his lips smacking together as he pursed them around and pulled them off her clit over and over and over. She could feel just how swollen and wet she was around his tongue. She could feel herself contracting and releasing.

She slipped her right hand under the bedsheets and placed it over David's hand on her stomach; linking her fingers with his as the other hand was slipping to grab the hand on her thigh.

He knew she was teetering on the edge of an orgasm. He was so hard too, but he ignored his own erection because he was more into his mouth on her pussy.

After squeezing his tongue against her clit, she brought his hand into her right breast, then released a long deep moan of pleasure arching her back and throwing her head back to the pillow as her body trembled and shaking between short intervals with the spasms of her multiple orgasms.

He didn't stop! His tongue swept over her inner labia adding his saliva on her copious juices and savoring the taste of it until her body slowly calm down.

David's mouth left Gillian's legs gap and moved up over her until his head slip out of the bedsheets, taking her pert nipple in his teeth. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Good morning." he murmured, finally facing each other. He looked her into her eye, an expression of pure contentment on his face.

"Morning." she breathed. The sight of him messy-haired with her wetness shining on his lips made her wants kisses him deeply.

She put her hand on his neck and pulled him to a slow deep kiss; tasting the perfect combination of her own taste mixed up with his.

When their lips parted they broke into a smile, contemplating at each other for a moment as they breathing together; her hand rubbed gently his cheek. Their gaze was filled with love.

His lips placed a gently kiss on the palm of her hand, then he whispered: "Do you want to share the shower with me?"

Her lip twitched with a hint of a smile.

"It will be a short or long shower?" she asked quietly as her other hand grabbed his butt.

"Long and hard." he replied, pushing his cock against her to make his point clear.

She sighed and bit her lip.

"I can not say no to that." she murmured.


End file.
